A Birthdays Surprise
by JollyWonderBat
Summary: Its Lucy Birthday and Natsu can't think of what to get her. Thank goodness Mira was here or else he'd be doom.


**This is a One Shot I've been thinking of so I decided to make it. Its Nalu of course. If you'd like to see more send me feedback on ideas. I'll write these when I'm taking a break from my main story**

Summary: It's Lucy birthday today and Natsu doesn't know what to get. Thank goodness Mira is here or else he'd be doomed

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and any of it's characters

* * *

 **A Birthday's Surprise**

Step 1: Preheat oven to 350 degrees F(175 degrees C) grease and flour a 9x9 inch pan or line a muffin pan with paper liners.

Step 2: In a medium bowl, cream together the sugar and butter. Beat in the eggs..

And that's how far Natsu got before he threw the cardboard box into the trash.

You see, today Natsu was going to bake a cake. Why you ask? Who would dare put the notorious pyromaniac anywhere near a kitchen? He would that's who. It was Lucy's birthday today and Natsu had nothing to show for it. It wasn't that he forgot, but everything he attempted to get for her wasn't girly enough by what Mira told him.

"Natsu, I don't think Lucy would want a giant dinosaur horn."

" Natsu isn't Lucy allergic to frogs?"

" Natsu….what is that?"

" It's a dog Mira!" Natsu said happily as he presented his "dog" to her. Mirajane looked at the creature for quite some time before turning her attention back to her clueless friend.

"Natsu do you want help on what to get Lucy?"

Natsu shook his head up and down. " Yes! I'm totally lost here!"

Mirajane thought for awhile on what Natsu could do that Lucy would like. She almost came up with nothing until she remembered that Gray told her one time that Natsu could cook.

" You can cook,right Natsu?" asked Mira.

"Yeah sorta but—" Natsu said before Mira interrupted him.

" Then make her a cake! I'm pretty sure she'll love that." Mirajane said while clapping her hands together.

That conversation is what drove Natsu to Lucy's kitchen that day. He had asked Erza and Levy to take Lucy off somewhere so he could have time to bake her cake and for her not to notice. He wanted it to be a surprise for her. Though Natsu knew what he wanted to do he didn't know how he was going to do it. He had all the ingredients for the cake—or at least he hoped he did—but he didn't actually know how to bake one. All he knew how to do was cook, and honestly barely that. All he ever did was heat the food until it smelled right to him. Nothing more nothing less.

He didn't know the first thing about baking a cake so he had called in his most trusty partner to help him out.

"Natsu, you know your gonna need that box right?" Happy said as he floated near the trash bin.

"Why? All it shows is a lot of words and barely any pictures." Natsu huffed out.

" Well if you want to bake the cake right you're gonna need it Natsu."

Happy pulled the box out of the trash and placed it in the counter.

" How about this. I read and you do what I say." Happy said

Natsu gave a toothy grin before giving his pal a fist bump.

"Deal!"

Natsu and Happy spent hours on the cake for Lucy. Mainly because the first batch had ended up terrible because Natsu had added non edible ingredients to the mix causing everything to explode. The second batch had ended badly as well because Happy felt there wasn't enough fish in the cake making everything smell fishy. They were finally on their third attempt and both of them were feeling pretty good about it. Natsu just hoped Lucy would like his birthday gift, but just in case she didn't Natsu had one last thing he could try.

* * *

Lucy was in complete heaven as the spas warm water soaked into her skin. She was glad Levy had thought of doing this for her birthday. It was an amazing way to uncoil from the drama this past week. She had been on another stupid blind date with a terrible guy. It's not that he was ugly, he was quite handsome but he had tried to kiss her after the first date. That was a no in Lucy's books. She was alone in the spring pools before she heard the sound of Levy and Erza hopping in.

"Oh wow! Lu-chan this is amazing." Levy said as she came up for air.

"Truly, we must do this more often." said Erza as she came up after.

Lucy gave a 'mhm' in agreement as she kept on relaxing.

"Soo Lu-chan have you seen Natsu today?"asked Levy.

Lucy's good mood went from amazing to bad as soon as Levy mention Natsu.

"No I haven't Levy-chan. I didn't see him in the morning like I normally do. I mean he barges into my apartment like he owns the place and he sleeps in my bed," she blushed as she heard "ooos" coming from Levy and snickering coming from Erza."N-Not like that Levy-chan!"

" But what i'm saying is that I don't know where Natsu is. I hope he's okay yet I want to throttle him for not being here on my birthday. He's my best friend and I worry if something may be happening to him." Lucy said.

"Why do you assume he's in trouble?" wondered Erza .

"That's the only logical explanation for why I haven't seen that baka today!" Lucy said as she fisted her hands. Erza and Levy could even see steam coming out her nostrils.

"I'm sure Natsu hasn't forgotten Lucy. Who knows, you may see him after this." Levy said before splashing her with the springs water.

It was night and Lucy was at the building to her apartment and couldn't help but laugh at the fun she had today. They had an water fight at the spa and things took a chaotic turn when the strawberry shortcake that Erza brought to the pool got soaked with water. Neither Lucy or Levy could remember who splashed the cake so they both pleaded guilty but Erza wasn't hearing it and nearly submerged the whole spa. They got kicked out but Lucy had to admit she had fun. Lucy came up to her door and saw that her lights were on. Half of her mind was screaming there was an intruder while the other half thought maybe Natsu was inside. She decided to chance it and opened the door.

She didn't get to take no more than one step through the threshold as her eyes gazed upon the biggest messes in the history of messes. There was white stuff all along the walls and furniture and there was a strong stench of fish. She could hear a buzzing noise that sounded like it was coming from the kitchen and decided to investigate there.

Once she got there she was met with a bigger mess than the rest of the house. Every kitchen electronic was on and moving across the counter, her fridge was wide open, cake boxes empty on the floor and flour everywhere. She soon found the focus of her soon to be ire.

"NATSU!" shrieked Lucy.

 _ **oooooooo**_

"Sorry Natsu." Happy said as he floated beside his limping friend.

"It's not your fault Happy...it's mine" Natsu replied with none of his usual happiness.

He and Happy were walking back—Natsu limping —to their home after Lucy's not only kicked Natsu out but completely banned him. Normally this wouldn't have bothered him but Lucy was angry and she had said some really angry words towards Natsu. In all honesty her words hurt more than any physical pain she dealt.

Natsu knew baking a cake was a bad idea..he should have went with the dinosaur horn. He and Happy made it back to their home and Natsu immediately went to bed. He was too sad to do anything else.

30 minutes after they got home they received a knock at the door. Natsu had angrily woken up at the third knock and was about to give whoever the hell it was a beating. He opened the door however and was shocked to see a face he didn't think he'd see ever again.

"Lucie?"

* * *

Lucy sat with her face in her hands on her couch that had survived through the destruction. Stupid Natsu and Happy had left not to long ago and now she was by herself in her destroyed home. She couldn't believe Natsu. She hadn't see him all day for her birthday and finally when she does see him he has her apartment covered in cake. After she had blew up at him and he left she had calmed down a bit though she was still angry. That anger also carried a bit of sadness however. She had said a few choice words to Natsu...really mean words she didn't mean. She felt bad but she didn't want to apologize because he drove her to it.

" I might as well start cleaning." she said as she went into the kitchen to start. When she got into the kitchen she finally noticed the cake that Natsu had made. It was the only thing in the kitchen that looked decent. He even had happy birthday Lucy spelled out in icing—though maybe Happy spelled it. She saw there on top of the cake was an envelope with a note inside. She opened it and read it aloud.

Hey Lucy It's your birthday today! I think you deserve the world, yet somehow I don't think you always see that. But I want you to know, I often find my own self wondering what I did to deserve you.

You taught me what a soulmate really is, and I wouldn't be able to survive without having you in my life. You come in to people's lives with a purpose and you change them. You make every single person around you better, without even realizing it. Today's your day Lucy! I want to make it better for you!

Dear Natsu

P.S Mirajane helped me write this. Words are so hard.

Tears were running down Lucy face as she finished the heartfelt note. She couldn't help but laugh at Natsu's ps though. Lucy grabbed her coat and left the cake and her dirty house behind.

"Lucy what are you doing here?" Natsu questioned again.

Lucy didn't answer but she flung her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Natsu." she said with her face deep in the warmth of his chest.

Natsu was confused as Lucy apologized to him. What was she sorry for? he wondered. "Why are you apologizing Lucy? I'm the one who messed up." He said as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

" yes you did..but you did it for me. How about this, I'll forgive you for ruining my home...if you forgive me for the words I said." she ended a bit shyly.

Natsu seemed to perk up at that." Deal! I'll even help you clean." He said as he gave her one of his famous toothy smiles.

"That's all you Natsu. Now come on I don't wanna eat my cake myself." she said as she turned to walk away.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story. RR ;P**


End file.
